Liz Kelly-Dixon
Liz Kelly-Dixon is a bar waitress and the main villain in the episode "Split Second". Early Life Liz Kelly was a woman whom for unknown reasons, found herself stranded in a forest town and took a job in a bar serving drinks to lumberjacks when they finished their work and were looking to kick back. However, she was also a vain, provocative and pretty woman, and noted to herself that the job's profits were lousy, with most the tips she got "not the kind I could deposit in a bank". One night, she was sexually harrassed by a client and saved by Steve Dixon, a rustic guy and sawmill's owner. Seduced by her savior, she become his wife the same night. Moving into his moving chalet. Apparently happy of her new life, she attract all the men of his staff who know her pretty past. Also because for sexist reason, Dixon prevent his staff to bring women in their dormitory, pretexting that they rest problemes. Ironically, Liz was a similar problem. He interdict his wife to go here also, fearing she will be harrassed by the men. However, Dixon demonstrate psychotic behavior when he surprise Artie insinuating her reputation, by blessing his mouth. Liz become frustrated by this condition to be hidden, etablishing she was not a religious and enjoyed her pretty reputation. She was unaware of his psychotic behavior. However, she enjoyed also play with his jealousy. Quickly, this new life bored her...until she meet the new recruted guy Ted Morgan, a young and innocent boy. She was immediatly attracted by him. Recruted by Dixon, he demonstrate preference to use hacket intead of chainsaw. Dixon notice his wife's attraction. Liz manage to seduct Ted, pretexting to a piece of furniture to be moved while she was naked in the shower. Initially reluctant, he fall also in attraction and lost one of his glove before to left, fearing his boss. He confides his impression to Artie and Snaz until they were interrupted by Dixon finding the lost glove. All the guys argue to their boss that his wife was dangerous. Fearing the danger, Ted decide to left his work. In the dormitory, he was rejoigned by Liz, menacing to revelate that it was his glove if he refuse her advance. The two have sex. However, interrupted by a violent Dixon. Liz pretend that she was forced; Also, Dixon uses a hacket on Ted's, a paster. leaving him totally blind. Liz lost her interest on the young boy, demonstrating any respect. With the help of his friend, he learnt to use chainsaw. Their pretention was to have him in their silly tournament. Liz was intrigued by this situation. Snaz armed with a shotgun and Artie menace Dixon with a knife for to asssist it. Fate Ted made a demonstration. However, some blood spatters on him. In spite of his handicap, he understands amused that Dixon, attached and gagged, was inside the trunk, under eyes horrified by Liz, herself attached in the other trunk. Like her husband, Liz is plausibly cut in one thousand piece. Behind the Scenes *She was portrayed by Michelle Johnson. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Opportunists Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Guest Stars Category:Female Guest Stars Category:Season 3 Guest stars Category:Vixens Category:Housewives Category:Waitresses Category:Lovers